Missing Piece
by imsonotagirl93
Summary: Harry didn't know why she's making it this hard for him to let go of her maybe this was truly the way true love works. after Harry and Ginny's break-up Sorry for some mistakes! starts off after the talk the trio had about hunting Horcruxes REVIEWS PLEASE!


**I own nothing! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Reviews please!**

**-imsonotagirl93 **

* * *

**Missing Piece**

The trio set off to the castle silently. Harry looked at it with longing; this will probably be his last time in it. He'll surely miss all the wonders of this castle. It's like his home, well; it _is _his home if you don't consider the Dursley's, well, honestly, even if you do consider the Dursley's, Hogwarts will still be his true home. Harry sighed, he'll miss a lot of things in Hogwarts, Quidditch, the DA, and Hermione fussing over their homework, especially all the afternoon he spent with Ginny- his stomach gave an uncomfortable turn.

Ginny. _"Why did you even broke up with her?" _a voice inside his head complained.

"_It's for the good, for her safety,"_ he argued with himself. He likes Ginny but even though they broke up, his feelings stayed the same. He had to keep her safe. He was afraid that he'll lose her too, it seems like everyone he loves leaves him, his parents, Sirius, and now he lost his only mentor, the one that protects him through whatever, Dumbledore. Next thing he knew Ron, Hermione, the Order and the Weasleys will leave him too. His insides tossed and turned at these thoughts, he didn't want Ron and Hermione to come with him, but they were so determined, Harry had no choice.

Then he saw beautiful, sweet-smelling, red flowers as they made their way back to the castle by the lake. That reminded him of Ginny's flowery-scented red hair. It felt like there was invisible hand, tearing his insides apart when he thought of this, it felt like something inside him was missing. He couldn't remember what he said when he broke up with Ginny; it all seemed like a blur. All he could remember was that he did it for her safety and her pained expression. He loved her and he didn't want to leave her but if he stayed, her safety and life will be at stake because of him.

"Harry, are you alright?" said Hermione anxiously, throwing a meaningful look at Ron, somehow, she knew about the break-up.

"I'm…" Harry deliberated, not meeting his friends' gaze. How does he really feel? "Fine, really fine!" he finished, lying. He felt far worse than fine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks.

"I'm fine really!" Harry reassured them, still lying. He looked around as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to remember everything inside this castle for they were leaving tomorrow and who know when he'll come back?

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, they found it almost empty, most of the students set off to Hogsmeade with their parents but he, the Weasleys and the Order will help fixing the rest of the damages in the castle. The only person inside it was a red-haired girl by the fire. The three of them walked towards Ginny, Harry rather nervously. He can't even bear to look at her right now because every time he does he feels… empty.

"Hey, Ginny!" said Ron, a little too happily. "Hey," Ginny said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of her but Harry didn't want to smell that sweet scent of her hair again, he'll just lose control so he sat himself on an armchair across Ron, shifting in his seat so he was actually facing away from them. He was doing his best to avoid those beautiful brown eyes because every time he does, he just feels that feeling of emptiness. Maybe someday, while they're away, Ginny might find someone better than him, one that'll make her safe; she was too much in danger when she's with him. This thought felt like an icy knife was going through his chest. He winced. Ron, noticing the tension, said,

"So, Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Ginny answered in a very sad tone. Harry could feel Ginny's gaze on him but he didn't want to meet them, he'll just miss her more. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry finally chanced a glance at her. Their eyes met and Harry saw that her eyes were red and puffy, full of sadness. This made him feel half-guilty, half-pained. Ginny _rarely_ cries, she does when she's losing something really important. Then a thought came to him. He needs to be back with her. He needs her.

But she wasn't safe when she's with him. His life was way too dangerous for her. "I- I think I'm going to bed," Harry said, he can't bare that feeling of emptiness any longer besides, if he stayed he might change his mind. Ginny deserved someone better than him.

"What? The sun hasn't even set yet!" Ron complained, "Oh!" Ron added, finally catching on as Hermione threw him a glare.

Harry made his way to his dormitory feeling sad than ever. When he entered it, he quickly sank down in his bed. He shifted in his bed so that he was facing his bedside table. There was a picture of two people there, shot by Colin Creevey, both were waving happily at him and Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder while Ginny had hers around Harry's waist. He felt a smile spread across his face, despite himself. Harry took the picture from the table, gazing at it reminiscently. It was a very nice to be with Ginny, it's like the burden of being "the Chosen One" rises from his shoulders every time he's with her. But now, all that feeling was gone, just because of him being "the Chosen One." What did he do to deserve this kind of life? Harry sighed. He put the picture back in the table and tried to sleep to get his mind off of things for the meantime, he didn't even tried to take off his glasses. He tried, repeatedly, closing his eyes but every time he does all he saw was Ginny's blazing look.

He yelled, yelling all his feeling out. This didn't help though. Why does it have to be this hard? If feeling like this only proves that you're human, like Dumbledore said, then he doesn't want to be human. It just hurts too much to be one. He needed to talk to Ginny; he just needs to, to clarify things… well, at least that's what he's trying to do.

He made his way down the staircase, stopping at the end of it, the common room was silent except for Ginny's quiet sobs, Ginny was still on the same spot, and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Gathering all the courage he got, he walked over to Ginny, finally sitting beside her. "Hey," he said, trying to sound happy but failed.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly wiping the tears off of her face, "What- What're you doing here?" Ginny smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry sighed. He didn't expect Ginny to behave like this, he thought she understood.

"I thought you understood," Harry said, this time, he was doing his best to look into those eyes. "I do," Ginny said looking back at him eagerly.

"Why are you crying, then?"

"Yes, I understand… but it doesn't mean that I agree..." Ginny said defiantly.

"But it's for your own safety, I don't want you to get hurt… because of me…"

"Do you really have to do this?" Ginny pleaded, tears were starting to fill the corner of her eyes. Harry looked away with that feeling of emptiness again. He took a deep breath and with a huge effort, Harry looked back at her.

"Look, Ginny, last time, Voldemort already used you, that's because-"

"Because I'm Ron's sister, but that's not the point, do you think that if you leave me I'll be perfectly safe? Honestly, being with you doesn't make any difference about my safety," Ginny cut him off with a pleading expression on her face.

"Yes it's different, do you think I can live with myself if you d- died because of me? Ginny, they'll get to you to get to me and I don't want that to happen, you're the most important thing in my life…" Harry reasoned, he looked away towards the fireplace, "I don't know why you're making it this hard," he added, because it _was_ hard, it was like letting a part of him go away forever. Maybe this was really the way true love works. There were several moments of silence until Harry said, still staring at the fire,

"Listen, Ginny, I- I'm sorry for- for breaking up with you and for… hurting you…" He looked back at her; Harry took a very deep breath before continuing, "I just wanted to tell you that- um- take care of yourself, while we're… away. Anyway, you deserve someone better than me," he tried to say this last part happily, like a throwaway comment but failed once because of his voice breaking.

Harry can see tears welling up in Ginny's eyes again; Harry put his hand on her face as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Ginny closed her eyes and Harry leaned closer. Their lips were inches apart; he can smell that flowery scent that he loves so much, this will probably be their last moment together… probably….

Harry hesitated, if he kissed her she'll just get herself hurt, she'll just get her hopes up. Instead, Harry tilted his head upward and kissed Ginny's forehead, Harry closed his eyes in those few seconds. It was so hard but he has to do it for her, for her own good. "I'm sorry," he murmured before he leaned back to look at Ginny, her eyes were still closed but there were tears there, in that beautiful face, slowly making their way down. This just made Harry feel emptier, it felt like someone was crushing his heart to small pieces. Unable to resist the pain, he stood up and walked to the portrait hole, leaving a part of him behind….


End file.
